


Rogers. Emilei. PN

by Trinity7



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7





	Rogers. Emilei. PN

The family of five was walking out of the movie in the Riverfill 10. They came to the restrooms and went in. The 2 girls came out first so they decided to go to the front of the theatre and sat down on the benches. Police came in and started to talk to the people. They came over to the little girls and pulled out 2 pictures.  
“Have you seen these people?” The police officer said. The two girls stared at the picture. Realization hit the red head.  
“Hey that my mommy! Sissy, look and daddy!” The red head gushed. She stared aww’d by the police officer. “Is our mommy famous?”  
“No, Your mother is going to jail for PI.” The police officer replied. The red head got confused.  
“Our mommy is in the restroom. Our daddy is in the other one with our little brother.” The brunette sister said.   
The police officer called into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder saying something about ‘We got ‘em’. The red head got even more confused. What was that supposed to mean? Were they going to take her mommy and daddy to jail?  
The brother came rushing out and done a spin, he started making sound affects like he was a power ranger. The tall step-dad came out and laughed at the little boy antics. When the step dad looked up his face became a panic. He tried to go back into the rest room, but the police officer was faster and got him in cuffs quickly. The mother heard the commotion and came out of the restroom. The police officers’ partner got her and got her in the cuffs as quickly as the other one did.   
“Anything you say or do will be courted in the count of law. You have the right to remain silent.” The police officer said as he exited the theatre, with the parents to the vehicle. The red head saw that he laid them on the front of the cop car, far apart. One of them stayed out to search the parents. They pulled out 14 pain pills. That was the counting of the red head. It might’ve been less. Maybe more.   
“What are you doing with my mommy!” Screamed the little boy, he didn’t know what was happening with his mommy or his step-dad. He had the same thoughts as the red head. Were they going to take my sisters? The boy thought. What are they doing? The little boy went over to the closest lady and asked, “What’s going on? They have my mommy and dad. We’re they taking them?”  
“I don’t know, honey. Go over there with your sisters. I saw the police talking to them they might know what’s going on.” The lady replied. The boy done what he was told to do and went over there to his big sisters.   
“Do you know what’s happening to them?” The small boy asked his older sister.   
“They’re going to jail. For something like a ZI. I forgot.” The little brunette girl said. She wasn’t in the conversation like the red head was. “ Ask Emi. She knows.”  
“Okay,” The little boy went over to his other sister and asked, “Hey sissy, do you know what’s happening?”   
“They’re going in for public intoxication, bub. They’re going to jail and papaw is coming to get us, I think. Sit down.” The red head said as she helped the little boy on the bench. “They called the social workers. We might go into adoption. That is if papaw doesn’t come and get us. Mrs. Foster is going to be the social worker for us all. Okay?”  
“Okay.” The brunette sister said. She had come over when the little boy did.  
“ Okay, sis.” The little boy replied, while saluting.   
A few minutes later an older looking lady came over to the little kids. “Hi, there. I am Mrs. Foster. I will be your social worker for now on, unless something happens. Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?” Mrs. Foster asked, kindly.  
“I am Emilei and this is Jason and Cortnei. Can you tell us what is going to happen to our mother. Will we be able to see her?” The red head said. Emilei knew her answer before she even asked, she just didn’t want to explain it to her siblings. She may be the middle child, but she was the most understanding to the situation.   
“You might. That depends. Is someone coming to pick you up?” Mrs. Foster questioned.   
“Our grandfather. He is on his way.” Cortnei replied, she was crying. All three of them were. Some people who were looking at them were crying or had tears soaking in their own eyes. Some couldn’t handle it and just left.   
“Okay, I’ll just sit with you until he arrives.” Mrs. Foster said as she sat down and started to comfort Jason. Just as she sat down a familiar red truck pulled in the front parking lot. The police had already took the parents to the jail house. Jason perked up and yelled out to the grandfather as he came through the doors.   
“Papaw!” Cortnei and Emilei screamed and ran over to hug him. The grandfather laughed and hugged them back.  
Bennie walked over to Mrs. Foster. “Can I take them?”   
“Yes, I have recorded you as their legal guardian. The parents might be in and out of jail. So I don’t see it as a fit home for them.”  
Years later the red head is in the 8th grade class, listening to her teacher, Mrs. Fain.  
“You need to write about something that changed your life” Mrs. Fain said. She expected good from all students. The red head raised her hand, “Yes, Emilei?”  
“ Can we write about some that deals with drugs?”  
“Did it change your life? If so then yes.”, Mrs. Fain.   
The red head sat back in her chair thinking what to write about a thought hit her in the face. She gets a paper out and starts to write. After 2 days of writers block and great ideas she finishes the paper hoping for an A.


End file.
